


The tale of Yukihara Hatake

by Littlelostgirlx



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-09
Updated: 2020-06-09
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:13:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24632110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Littlelostgirlx/pseuds/Littlelostgirlx
Summary: Moving work over from FF.NetTwo words described Kakashi Hatake best when it comes to his younger sister: Over Protective. Tired of being bubble wrapped Yukihara Hatake trains hard to prove her brother wrong. She just didn't expect love to be the biggest roadblock in her journey. Shikamaru x ocMajor Kakashi-daddy vibes
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Original Female Character(s), Nara Shikamaru/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 35





	The tale of Yukihara Hatake

Edited. It's been so long and I'm back. Trying to balance my love for my other stories as well. However, this seriously needed to be edited! I have other chapters for this, but I need to find them. So, if anyone is actually reading this, please let me know. I'm just trying to figure out if this is a dead story or not.

Thanks!

* * *

**Perfectly Imperfect: Yukihara Hatake**

Every family is perfectly imperfect.

This has been Kakashi Hatake's mantra ever since a little pink bundle was brought into his life.

Almost 6 years has past and the man could still remember the day that changed his life. For the best? For the worse? Well, you can decide that.

The room he entered was small and smelt of blood and too much cleaning solution. This place smelled too clean for his liking. He didn't even know why he was there. Kakashi was fifteen at the time, and studying to be a Shinobi Guard just like his father. Although, his father was considered a mid-tier shinobi, Kakashi had plans to move up in the ranks quickly, hopefully surpassing his own dad before he turned into a legal adult. A Jonin Ninja. One that would supply him with the life he wanted. One that didn't consist of the economical struggles his family was going through. Which just adds reasons as to why he rather not be at the hospital at this moment and rather be studying or training.

However, looking back, the silver haired man has never felt more grateful to his parents for dragging him with them.

Because during those last hours, when the clock hit midnight, a life was born and another was taken.

They were devastated. The only woman in their lives who could easily turn their worst days brighter, was now gone.

And in replacement. A baby girl that Kakashi wanted nothing to do with. He was never as angry at his parents then at that moment. The boy wanted to scream and shout. Yell at his father about how stupid he was for even having another child. They all knew how hard life was already. With only one working party in their family, they struggled financially for as long as Kakashi could remember. He told them before that it was hard enough to feed three members, a fourth would make it impossible to ensure everyone was happy and healthy.

But of course, he was ignored.

Sitting on a chair by his late mothers' bed Kakashi wept silently. Morning his loss and hating what he had just gained.

At that moment. As if the universe was playing a sick joke on him, the door slid open and in walked a nurse carrying the killer of his wonderful mother.

He hated her.

The woman stood there awkwardly, rocking the silent baby as her gaze went toward his father.

Sakumo glared at her and shook his head. His father had refused to see the monster that killed his wife, and to be honest, for the first time since her conception, Kakashi didn't blame him. His father's whole being was shaking visibly from anger or sadness, but the nurse then shifted her gaze at him. But, as faith would have it, his mother had taught him manners; and when a woman was in need, a Hatake should never step to the side line. Getting up he sighed. Wiping the tears that ran down his face, and opening up his arms, he allowed them to place the little pink bundle into his make shift net.

With bright blue expressive eyes and much lighter silver hair thin his own. The boy couldn't muster up the same amount of hate that he had moments before. In replacement was pity. Never, would this little girl meet her mother. When wandering around with his parents, or even alone, he has always heard people talk about how a boy needed his father, but a girl also needed her mother. And this little one was as cheated as they all were.

The naming process was horrible.

His father wanted to call her a demon, a monster, a child from the devil.

But Kakashi knew better, he thanked his mother for hassling him about names. Smiling somberly as he remembered her grinning over baby names between him and his father; because of that, he knew just what her name should be.

"Yukihara Hatake."

And from then on Kakashi knew that he would have to protect this child from what he never would assume his father would become. Hateful, spiteful, a true horror of a man. Because months later after consumed with so much grief. Their own father left them alone as he took his own life.

After that day, Kakashi changed. He took all the test needed to get his father's position, despite his age, he needed the money to support his sister. There was no way he was going to let his only family disappear.

And it worked.

Years later he watched as his sister grew and began to ask questions. And that's when he began to say…

Some families have one mom, and others have one dad. Heck, some have two that are the same.

And some.

Well some had none. And that was perfectly ok.

Because despite their current living situation. As long as Kakashi had Yukihara, and she in vice versa. They will both be fine.

Because they were a family, and families are perfectly imperfect. And that is just perfectly fine.

* * *

And that's a wrap. 


End file.
